


Perfect

by TheLightFury



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Patronus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: Prompt: PerfectWord Count: 100My April Drarry Discord Drabble. It's only 100 words so I don't want to give it away in a summary.





	Perfect

Draco wracked his brain frantically. 

He could do this. Definitely. How difficult could it be? He just needed a memory...

He faltered, disgust, distaste, regret, and pain punctuating each recollection. Did he even _know_ happiness?

Desperation threatened to consume him as the slideshow got darker, more depraved. 

Suddenly, emerald eyes filled his mind, bringing a stupid, lopsided smile, a haystack of hair. Warmth flooded his body, filling him with confidence.

Perfect.

“Expecto Patronum!”

Draco couldn't stop the grin on his face as Harry crashed into him, crushing the breath out of him.

A unicorn was cantering victoriously around the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hi on Tumblr: @april-thelightfury115


End file.
